Hold On
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: Inspired by David Cook's Come back to me. Roxas enlightened Sora on why they they are really meant for each on the brunette's wedding with a certain red-head : RXS ROKUSORA :""


**Hold on**

Standing in front of a full-length mirror, Sora sighed as he readjusted his tie again for the umpteenth time.

In less than two hours, he will be standing in front of the altar, watching, waiting as the doors open and the down the aisle walk the love of his life.

_Damn that sounded so wrong._ Sora ran a hand through his spiky locks and tugged on it.

"Roxas…" He placed a hand on the mirror and looked intently on his eyes. He took a sharp in take of breath as his eyes in the mirror wavered a bit from ocean blue to night blue orbs.

"Rox, not now. Please." He said the last part almost desperately.

'But Sora,' Sora heard Roxas protested in his mind. 'Please… This will be my last chance…'

Sora closed his eyes. He snorted. As if that would help in blocking Roxas's thoughts from his mind.

"Sora…" Suddenly Roxas's voice was louder, clearer; which made Sora open his eyes once more.

Right there in the mirror, at the place where Sora's reflection should have been was none other than his other, Roxas.

"Rox…" Sora felt the corner of his mouth twitch. He caressed Roxas's cheek through the mirror and smiled weakly.

"Why did you come here?" Sora asked.

Roxas pouted in the mirror. Normally, Sora would've laughed if not for the circumstances he is in right now.

"I told you this will be last chance I'll be able to talk to you before…" Roxas trailed. Sora gave him a questioning look which made the blonde look the other way.

"Before what?" Though his voice was more of annoyance, the curiosity and concerned was still heard in Sora's voice.

Roxas sighed. "Before you completely shut me out of your life."

"What?" Sora's brow furrowed. "Rox… where is this coming from."

"It's true though. You're getting married. You wouldn't want me loitering in your mind when all you want are thoughts about your love one."

"But you are my love one, Rox." Sora said softly. He stared at Roxas through the mirror, and felt a slight twinge of guilt as he saw the sadness in Roxas's hues. He turned away from the mirror and sat on the bed, with his face buried in hands.

Roxas then materialized from the mirror, though his body was more like hologram, and sat beside Sora. "Sora…" He placed a hand on Sora's knee. However, Roxas noted, doing so was indeed a wrong move for Sora had started to shake.

"Sor, what's wrong?" Roxas asked worriedly.

"If you're going to touch me, a least let me feel you." Sora looked up from his hands. "It's our last chance you say, then let me at least feel the warmth that was you and not just a cool breeze against my skin."

Roxas shook his head, and took Sora's hand in his. Immediately, Roxas's hand turned solid, sending all the warmth in his hands to Sora's. Sora looked at him and smiled weakly. He just smiled back.

"Don't do this," Roxas said after a moment's of silence.

"I-I can't." Sora hung his head in shame. Roxas placed a hand on Sora's chin and lifted it so that two pairs of blue orbs could meet.

"Why can't you, Sora?" Roxas asked. "Don't you want me anymore?" As he said this, he felt his heart starting to grow heavy but he just ignored it. "Don't you care about me anymore? About us?" Roxas searched Sora's eyes for answers but failed. "What about our promises, Sor? Our future? Do they mean less to you now or you simply didn't just care right from the start."

Sora's eyes widened. "Never ever I say that I care less about you, Roxas!" It was evident that what Roxas said hurt Sora, but then again he deserved it. After all it was he who left Roxas for Kairi. "I care about you more than anything, Rox—"

"Then look at where you are now!" Roxas burst, unable to control the anger he'd been trying to suppress.

"Rox, you don't understand." Sora moaned and tugged on a few strands on his hair.

"Yeah I don't. So make me." Roxas demanded.

Sora sighed. "I never wanted to leave you, Rox." Roxas made a 'pffting' sound but didn't say anything. "It's just that, the guys are expecting that Kairi and would get married and it would've been an awfully a lot of shame if that weren't to happened. I mean, my mom, Riku, Cloud, Tiffa… they'll be disappointed if they ought to find out that –"

"To hell with what they think, Sora. This is your life. They've got no say to who you want to love and whom you want to marry." Roxas fumed.

"Apparently they do." Sora muttered. Roxas looked at him bewildered. "And besides, Kairi would be totally crushed if she ought to find out that her supposedly fiancée is gay; and for a Nobody no less."

A flash of pain sparked in Roxas eyes but he quickly dismissed it. But not quick enough for Sora not to notice. "I-I'm sorry, Rox. I didn't—"

Roxas a held a hand in front of him to stop. "Don't. It's alright." He smiled weakly.

"No. Roxas, I'm sorry. Not just for that. For everything." Sora said sincerely. "But listen no matter what happens, I want you to know that I'll always love you." He sighed. "I just needed to do this because I'm afraid I'm starting to lose myself. I wanted to find myself, Rox and home is the only way I could find him."

Roxas eyes clouded as Sora referred to Kairi as _home._ He understood though. They did that in order to find yourself; you must go back to past and relearned things back from scratch.

Ever since the final battle with Xemnas ended, Sora's been different. Well most of them are but Sora's case was really different.

Roxas looked at their intertwined hands. He gave it a little squeeze which earned him a response of the same kind from the brunette.

"Just one more thing," Roxas said.

"Yeah?"

"I said that the moment you and Kairi are finally married, you would shut me out of your life, right?" Sora opened his mouth to protest again but Roxas beat him to it. "Would you do that?"

The look on Roxas face was that of pleading, longing, hoping, and needing which made Sora leaned into him more. Sora smiled as Roxas let his body materialized. "I would never do that…" He said, barely above whisper.

"Then…"

Suddenly the door burst open and came in Riku wearing his tux in an odd manner.

"See you in my dreams…" Roxas said before fading back to Sora. Sora clutched at his heart and couldn't help but feel warm knowing that his love is with him.

"You ready, Sora?" Riku asked, completely oblivious to the presence of another being awhile ago.

"Yeah. Just give me a few more minutes. I need some more time to think." Sora said.

"Not getting cold feet are we now, Sora?" Riku gave Sora a playful push.

"In your dreams." Sora smirked. However, that smirk turned into a frown as he remembered Roxas words earlier. _See you in my dreams._

* * *

Roxas woke up with start. He stared at the ceiling and sighed.

"Guess my plan didn't work." He said to ceiling. Ever since Sora saved Roxas at their last battle at The World that Never was, the two had immediately formed a bond that was beyond Somebody-Nobody per se.

Sora had given Roxas a heart. Through the help of King Mickey and Merlin, they learned that Roxas has indeed a heart, a heart that Sora had voluntarily given him the moment he chose to save Roxas's life.

They also learned that because Sora and Roxas now has a bond, they'd been able to see each other in their dreams whenever they desire.

Roxas threw the covers off him and went downstairs

"Morning!" Came his flat-mate, and best friend's voice, Axel.

"Morning…" Roxas muttered. He sat by the kitchen table and Axel handed him his favorite cereal box, Coco Pops. "Not in the mood for this one." He pushed the cereal box away, like it was the most discussing thing he'd ever lain eyes on.

Axel understood though. IT was Sora's favorite cereal as well which made digesting it for Roxas hard.

"Today's the day, huh?" Axel said, trying to make conversation.

"Don't remind me…" Roxas buried his face in his arms.

"Morning boys!" Xion, their other flat-mate, exclaimed gleefully.

"Hey Xi!" Axel greeted as he rested against the counter top.

"What's with him?" Xion asked motioning for the blonde, who apparently had drowned himself into the pit of sadness.

"Today's the day." Axel said.

Xion frowned. She took a seat beside her blonde friend and said, "Hey cheer up man! There's lot of guys out there."

"But there can only be one, Sora." Came the muffled reply.

"True, but come on. You can't hold onto to him forever. Even if he is your 'other'," Xion made air quotation marks. "You have to let him go at some point."

"You don't understand." Suddenly Xion was looking at a tear-streaked Roxas. "I love him, Xion. _We _loved each other."

"But Roxas—" Xion tried again but was stopped by Axel who placed a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head.

Xion sighed. She placed a hand on Roxas's and said, "I'm sorry. It's just that you're my best friend and I hate seeing you like this."

At this, Roxas managed a smile.

"Well at least there are still some people who care about me." Roxas said.

"And don't you ever, EVER forget that, got it memorized?" Axel eyed him which made him laugh. Xion joined as well. Really some things don't just change over the years.

But albeit the joy his two friends had given, Roxas still couldn't help but think about his _koibito._

"Roxas…" Xion said, noticing the change in her friend's mood.

Roxas shook his head.

"Please." The petite girl looked at him with pleadingly eyes. "I mean it's not like there's still something you can do to change Sora's mind at this point."

"Unless of course you make a scene during the wedding wherein you proclaim your undying love—Hey!" Axel shouted as Roxas bolted from his seat and ran to the front door.

"You idiot!" Xion hit Axel with a rolled up newspaper on the head.

"What did I do now?"

"You're going to make Roxas make a fool out of himself." Xion said.

"I… uh oh." Axel said, as realization hit him. "That idiot!"

Xion shook her head. "You both are. Let's go. We need to follow him."

* * *

The first note of the 'Wedding March' started to play and Sora couldn't help but feel like he'd been hit by thousands and thousands of heartless. Yep, it's been said that it's perfectly normal to feel nervous and excited on the wedding day, but Sora isn't feeling any of those. Actually he was kind of numb right now.

Just a little smiled here and there and no one would how miserable he was. _I'm doing this for them. I'm doing this for my mom who has loved Kairi as her own. I'm doing this for my best friend. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do._ Sora tried to convince himself. _I'm doing to this… for myself. I needed to find myself. For Roxas…_ Sora trailed off as he became aware that his thoughts were now drifting to certain blonde.

"Sora?" Kair's voice snapped him out from his reverie. Sora looked at the red-headed girl in front of him then looked at his friends; who was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out. You looked so beautiful, Kairi." Sora whispered the last part which made he said girl to blush. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sora offered his arm and together they took post in front of the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony…" The minister began. "…If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace. "

Silence followed afterwards, as each and everyone in the room was frantically searching for that one person who might have the guts to ruin this wedding.

Sora felt Kairi squeeze his hand but didn't do anything about it, when he too was absorbed in looking for that person, hoping that someone, anyone, but most likely Roxas who pluck up the courage to speak up and save him.

However, no one stood up. Sora sighed, which Kairi mistaken for relief. "I'm glad no one bothered." Kairi said softly.

"Hmmm…" Sora mumbled.

Seeing that no one was protesting, the minister continued when suddenly the two giant doors opened.

"WAIT!" Came a voice, a boy's voice to be exact, and Sora's couldn't help but smile as he realized who's it was.

"Wait… I have something to say." Roxas panted as leaned on the door to catch his breath. He walked slowly to the middle of the aisle and met Sora's eyes.

'_Hey'_

Sora smiled, which didn't go unnoticed by Kairi.

"There's something I need to say first before you continue." Roxas said. He looked at Sora with pleading eyes who nodded at him. Sora looked at the minister who also nodded his approval at Roxas.

Kairi however turned to glare at Roxas, but the blonde chose to ignore her.

"Sora…" Roxas began. "Look, I'm not going to say all the life-changing events bull you and I had been through seeing that those won't change anything," '_But they will. It will make everyone know I'm yours' _Roxas heard Sora say. He shook his head. "But I just want you to know that I love you, Sor."

A lot of gasps were heard from the people.

"At first I may have doubted our relationship—our love for one another—but who could really blame me? I'm just a Nobody after all." Roxas hung his head low, but only for brief second. "But I realized that it didn't matter if I'm just a Nobody and what not, because being with you makes everything REAL. It made me a real person. It made me… real. Damn, Sor! There are lots of reasons why I love you but the most important one is that you gave me a life. A real one might I add."

Roxas paused and took in the time to observe his surroundings. He shrugged his shoulders at the hateful and pitiful looks directed at him. "I'll never forget you for giving me a chance to live again." At this point, Roxas had already started crying. "Now I'm not going to stop this wedding Kairi had awfully dreamed about—"

Kairi glared at him.

"I just wanted to let you know how I feel before it's too late." Roxas took deep breathe. "Don't worry, Sora." He smiled at the brunette. "No matter what your decision is, I'll support you with it."

Roxas looked back at the crowd behind him then looked back at Sora's once more. "I'll be waiting outside, Sor."

"Rox…" Sora made a move to run into Roxas's arms but Kairi held him in place.

"Just remember to choose what your heart really wants and not only because it's the right thing to do." With that Roxas turned on his heels, and ran towards the open door.

"What the…" But Sora didn't get the chance to finish his sentence for he was slapped across the face by a very angry Kairi.

People gasped. The minister included.

* * *

Roxas pushed the doors further open and ran down the stairs. He sat on the last step of the stairs and buried his face in his hands, letting out all the tears that he'd been suppressing moments ago.

Just then Roxas felt two presences beside him, one on his left and one on his right. The latter enveloping him in a hug, while the former was giving him a comforting pat on the back.

"Are you alright?" Xion had to ask.

Roxas just nodded, his head buried deep in Xion's shoulders.

"You did well." Xion stroked Roxas's hair Roxas just buried his face deeper into Xion's arms and sobbed harder.

Just then, the church doors burst open, followed by frantic footsteps.

"Where is he?" Sora asked Axel, who somehow managed to stand up during Sora's outburst.

Axel stepped to the side and revealed Xion with a sobbing Roxas in her arms.

"Roxas…" Sora whispered, guilt evident in his voice and eyes. He slowly made his way towards the blonde and looked at Xion, pleading her to let him talk to Roxas. Xion understood and let the blonde go.

"Xi-Xion." Roxas sobbed hard as he clung onto Xion's shoulder. "Wa-wait just a little longer."

"There's someone who wants to talk to you." Xion stroked Roxas's hair. Roxas pulled away from her. Xion motioned for Sora with her eyes and Roxas gasped at the sight in front of him.

"SORA!" The blonde lunged himself into the brunette's awaiting arms and clung onto his coat as if his life depended on it. "Sora… S-sora, wha-what happened?"

Sora smiled and ran his hand through Roxas's golden spikes. "I've made my decision, Rox." Roxas pulled away from the hug so that he could look at Sora properly. "And?"

"What do you think?" Sora smirked playfully.

"Oh." Roxas looked away, as fresh tears started to puddle his eyes.

Sora shook his head at Roxas's nativity. But then again, who is he to complain if he too was that oblivious... Sometimes. Well, most of the time. He gathered the blonde back into his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead."What are you moping about?" Sora voice held a lot of amusement in it. He placed a hand under Roxas's chin and turn the other boys face.

"I love you, Roxas. And I'm sorry that I've been the reason for you to have this much pain." Sora sighed. "I realized I didn't need to see other people in order to find myself, I just need you. My other. My half." Sora nuzzled his face in Roxas's hair. "I love you so much." He whispered against ythe blonde's ear.

Roxas shook his head. "I love you too, Sor."

Sora smiled.

"So how did Kairi take it?" Roxas asked.

At this Sora's eyes widened as he replayed in his mind the events from earlier. He told the blonde what happened after he had left and immediately was granted a laugh from said blonde.

Once Roxas was sober, he looked at Sora only to laugh again, as said brunette was pouting/glaring at him.

"It's not funny." Sora mumbled.

Roxas's cup Sora's cheek and flinched seeing that the cheek he's been holding is swollen and beet red from the angry hand mark on it. "Kairi sure is one hell of a girl." he caressed Sora's cheek and gave it a little peck.

"But still not as great as you." With at Sora pulled Roxas's arms, wrapping them around his neck, and dive in for a passionate kiss. Axel and Xion smiled at one another as the sight of their best friend smiling filled them with joy.

"SORA!" Four pairs of eyes turned to look at the church doors and was surprised, well Sora was more like horrified, to see a very angry Kairi glaring at them.

"Uh-oh." Sora muttered. He quickly gave Roxas a peck and pulled him up to his feet, and ran to who knows where.

Axel and Xion could only laugh as they follow the two lovers with an angry bride trailing behind.

**_The End! Kawaii! ^_^v_**


End file.
